


Translucent Love

by special_tramp



Category: The X-Files
Genre: !!!, F/M, PWP, S M U T, Sex Toys, Sleeves, Smut, dom scully-ish, the silicone kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_tramp/pseuds/special_tramp
Summary: again, based on a tweet! my dear friend ani (@stelgibson on twitter) asked me who buys who the first sex toy, and here was my response: well bc there’s shame attached to men using sex toys and bc she has her go to’s already, scully def buys mulder a little sleeve and then shows him how to use it *nudge nudge wink wink*and this is the fic <3ALSO: check out My Dear Friend Ani's writing as well!! she's a fucking poet. stelgibson on here :)
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Translucent Love

“Sc-ull-y..” he drags out unbelievingly as he opens her gift.

“You like it?” she asks, eyes wide and lips pursed into a half-smile while she rubs slow, wide circles on his back under his t-shirt

What he’s holding in his hand is a transparent, silicone sleeve with ridges lining the inside and a smooth outer case. Scully had gotten the idea the other night after him using her glass wand and his mouth brought her to her third mind-numbing orgasm. She picked it up for him the next day during their lunch break.

“I got the clear one because, as you know, I like to see my work in _all_ its glory,” she says annunciating each syllable. “How does that sound?” 

“That sounds.. like something that could be arranged,” he swallows, trying to mask how eager he _really_ is to be at her mercy completely.

After some heavy petting and making out like teenagers, there on his couch and he’s stripped at the waist. She bites down on his neck, holding the flesh between her teeth, “Yeah? Does that feel good, baby?”

At the sound of his desperate whimper, she feels her cheeks flush at their peeks as the reality of what’s happening sets in: her guiding a dripping silicone sleeve up and down his shaft, so hard she doesn’t think his tip could get any redder (until she goes slower and starts talking). There’s a lewd cacophony of his leaking tip mixing with the lube as she gets into a steady rhythm.

He feels her everywhere: her hand working below his belt, her swollen lips dragging over his cheek, her nails running through the hairs at his nape, her mewling in his ear. And her scent; musky and sweet, making his mouth water. 

It takes every ounce of self control not to come on the spot the second she starts moving. The cool lube and textured ridges gripping around his hot and throbbing length, he feels like he’ll burst through the sleeve.

“Scully... baby.. I’m-“ he struggles.

“Hmmm?” she hums in response. The picture of restraint. But God, she wants to taste him.

She can feel the heat rising at his neck against her nose and lips. She even feels the tense of his jaw against her forehead as she passes to take his ear into her mouth.

His eyes squint hard and open softly, glazed over. Watching her hand swirl the sleeve around his cock. He sees out of the corner of his eye that she’s watching too; her gaze locked on the way the silk skin of his length is glistening in the warm light and how he thrusts up into her grip when she slides back up towards the tip. Her chest heaving as she leaves the sleeve at his base to run her nails delicately over his head, up and down.

She picks back up with the toy and he wipes his hands over his face, dragging the skin before his head falls back against the couch.

“Oh, God.. Scully,” he groans, his cry gravely and desperate.

With the column of his neck exposed she glides her tongue along its middle, his moan sending vibrations across her taste buds. His head falls back into place and she captures his lips. Only briefly as she bites and releases the bottom of his pout, he chases her lips, biting and running his upper lip over it to collect the glistening saliva she left there.

Her cool tongue against his heated flesh sends shivers across his spine, makes fists with knuckles gripping till they’re white. The ends of her hair tickle his nose and flutter with the power of his exhale.

His jaw is slack when she moves to her knees on the floor and grips his shirt in her fist, lifting it to plant open mouth kisses along his taut adonis belt, looking up at him from under her lashes as her hand continue to work next to her gaze.

She works his head fast, in twisting motions before slowly gliding it back down to his base. He’s reaching out for something to grab onto as he feels the coiling in his abdomen.

“Umfff..Scully,” he breathes. “Oh, I’m gonna come, baby.”

With her head resting against his thigh, she mumbles desperately, “Please, please come for me, Mulder. I’ve been waiting for a taste.”

He thrusts his hips into her hand feeling the build of his release climax while she moves the sleeve over his tip. When he comes his face coils and his jaw hinges open while she rubs long strokes up and down his leg, watching as he drips down out of the toy along his shaft.

She marvels at the way his adam’s apple bobs in his throat with a low laugh when she tosses the toy aside to clean him up herself; curling her tongue around his streaked cock, wetting her lips with his thick mess.

He hisses when she lowers her mouth onto his head, sucking him in and releasing with a pop. Crawling back up onto the couch, she takes his hand, trailing her lips over his palm, wrist and bicep as she wraps her arms around one of his.

Turning to face her, with labored breathing she gives him a soft butterfly kiss, scrunching her nose as it briefly meets his. “Thank you, Scully,” he whispers.

“It was my pleasure,” she jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading <3 I appreciate you a lot.


End file.
